The present subject matter relates generally to a tamper proof thermostat that limits temperature controls. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tamper-proof thermostat that limits temperature controls using a fixed schedule and an atomic clock, but may still allow for temporary temperature adjustments.
In some instances, landlords and property owners and managers may prefer to have some control over the temperature of the units in their buildings. When they have control over the temperatures of their properties, they can limit energy costs and prevent abuses of the HVAC systems. When tenants have the ability to control the temperature of their units, they may set the parameters unreasonably high or low. Tenants may also intentionally or accidentally leave those parameters on for an extended amount of time, therefore spending large sums of money on energy costs.
Versions of tamper proof thermostats exist, however they may not meet the needs of every landlord, property owner and manager. Some current products use security codes to secure the temperature parameters on the thermostats. However, if a security code is needed to secure temperature parameters, tenants may find the security codes on the internet or may find out how to change the code by other means, which defeats the purpose of having a tamper proof thermostat.
Accordingly, a need exists for a tamper-proof thermostat that limits temperature controls using a fixed schedule and an atomic clock, but may still allow for temporary temperature adjustments as described and claimed herein.